Late One Night
by CreativeChaosStudios
Summary: Kakashi arrives at Kurenai's house night to confess, and demonstrate, his love for her. KakashiKurenai. Rated for lemon. Oneshot. Review please!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. Rock on!

**A/N: **Where are those reviews people? Come on!

**Summary:** Kakashi arrives at Kurenai's house late one night to confess, and demonstrate, his love for her.

**Late One Night…  
**By  
SilverInsanity5

Kurenai stirred in her sleep as a gentle rapping could be heard coming from her front door. She sighed and climbed from bed, throwing on a robe to wear over the black bra and panties she called pajamas. She walked downstairs and turned on the pouch light. The kunoichi looked through the peek-hole, seeing a familiar, silver-haired Jounin standing at the door.

"Kakashi?" Yuhi Kurenai asked in confusion as she opened the door, "What are you doing here this late?"

"I just came by to talk, if that's not a problem…?" The Jounin replied, smiling under the mask.

"Umm…sure. Come on in." Kurenai insisted as she opened the door, the cold air creeping pass the robe.

She shut the door and heard a light clanging sound on the ground behind her, like something metal being thrown. She turned to see the cause, "What was-"

Her words were cut off as Kakashi, Sharingan revealed, pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised that he removed the forehead protector, but was amazed he lowered his mask. Her eyes met a beautiful face, as her fingers trailed the scar over his right-eye, totally unfazed by the Sharingan.

"Kakashi…?"

"I love you Kurenai…" The handsome, silver-haired Jounin confessed, "I want to know if you love me the same way…"

Kurenai's heart was pounding against her chest as she heard his words. 'Chain-smoking Asuma' or Kakashi were her choices…

"Asuma missed out Kakashi…You made the first move…" Kurenai smiled as she stroked his cheek, "Now shush…"

Her lips pressed against his in a deep and passionately kiss. Her fingers ran through and gripped his silver hair as she let her robe open, totally lost in the feelings. He was amazing…

Kurenai broke the kiss and took his hand as she almost dragged him up the steps and into her room. Kakashi took the dominance this time and kissed her as she rested against the wall. The kunoichi struggled to break the kiss and tilted Kakashi's head back by his hair, "Hinata's here since I'm her guardian…so we have to be quiet…"

"I'll try…" Kakashi promised as he lowered her robe from her body, staring over her smooth skin and womanly body. Her chest was prefect, not too big and not too small, but there _was_ a problem: the bra. However, before Kakashi could get any further, she pushed him down and removed his vest and coat, leaving him in a white undershirt and those baggy pants.

Kakashi gave her a smirk and sat up to kiss her, but was forced down as she kissed _him_, running her hands over his chest and to the waist of his pants. She was getting aroused by his presence, and by the heat and lust running through her. She stood up and turned her back to him, deciding to take a teasing approach. She walked to her bed seductively and unhooked her bra as she sat on the bed, her back still to him, and an intense look in her already fire-red eyes.

Kakashi removed the undershirt and climbed up behind her, his hands going to her smooth arms and stomach as he kissed her shoulders and neck. A soft moan came from her lips as the male Jounin nipped her neck lightly. She reached behind them and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of Kakashi's head, her breathes only starting to become heavy. After a minute or two of the nipping and kissing, Kakashi removed his pants, leaving on a pair of plain boxers with an obvious bulge in them. Kurenai smiled and fell back on the bed, her chest finally in Kakashi's sight.

"Kakashi…Take me…" Kurenai pleaded, "I want you so much…"

Kakashi nodded and removed their last articles of clothing. For a little while, the two laid naked on her sheets, their warm skin touching one another's in a long embrace, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. After the kiss was broken, Kurenai nodded and relaxed herself as Kakashi slowly entered her. She moaned when she felt him fully sheathed inside and held his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he started to move.

Each and every motion was Heaven to her.

Sadly, after what felt like an eternity, both climaxed and their paradise has disappeared. Kakashi fell to Kurenai's side and stared up at the ceiling, "That was…incredible…"

The kunoichi smiled and rested her head upon his chest, arm around his waist, "It was…"

Kakashi sat up and fumbled with the wet sheets, pulling the blankets to cover their nude and sweaty bodies. Kurenai smiled and kissed Kakashi's chest, "I love you Hatake Kakashi…"

"I love you too Yuhi Kurenai…"

"Now no more Icha Icha Paradise." Kurenai smirked, "I won't tolerate that in our relationship…"

Kakashi groaned jokingly and smiled, "Fine…Jeez…Women…"

Kurenai smiled and closed her eyes as she cuddled her silver-haired Jounin, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep. Kakashi, however, remained awake and gently stroked her raven-colored hair, and said softly "I don't think I've ever felt this way for anyone since…"

He looked down at Kurenai, who looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and smiled, "She's in the past…you're here now Kurenai…"

With that, Kakashi got comfortable and held his kunoichi; falling into a peaceful slumber with the one he loved the most. Unknown to Kakashi, Kurenai heard his words and smiled in her relaxed state.

_I love you Kakashi…Forever and always…No matter how perverted you may be…_


End file.
